


I don't like this

by jAmIlToN2k



Series: Stupid Written Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Image, Poetry, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jAmIlToN2k/pseuds/jAmIlToN2k
Summary: I don't like this.I just don't





	I don't like this

****

_I don't like this body_  
_I don't like this mind_  
_I don't like these feelings_  
_I don't think life's kind_

_I am not okay_  
_Despite everything I say_  
_I just want to be alone_  
_God, please just go away_

_I don't like this weakness_  
_I don't like this sadness_  
_I don't like this_  
_I just_ _don't_


End file.
